Calmare La Mia Anima
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: -Calm My Soul- Vieri's home life is really bad and he needs someone to hold him up and keep him strong. Will he find that in Federico Auditore da Firenze? Slash, Angst, Abuse. Don't like it, don't read it!


Calmare La Mia Anima

+An Assassin's Creed II fan fiction. I do not own the characters, though I wish I did!+

Vieri de' Pazzi was officially having the worst day of his life, thank you very much. From the moment he had woken up, everything had been heading downhill. He had fought with his father over the Ientaculum (the morning meal), earning himself a slap across the face because of a difference of opinion. After that, he had been confronted by his father's bodyguard, Vicenzo, because he had taken to running off during the day and not returning until late at night. Late in the afternoon, his horse had suddenly thrown a shoe because the blacksmith, Agostino, was a lazy, no account bastard who usually ignored the Pazzi if he could. It had nearly lamed the poor beast and Vieri had had to walk the long path home. To top it all off, he was currently cornered in a deserted alleyway by Federico Auditore da Firenze, one of his most hated acquaintances.

Federico and Vieri were natural enemies for two reasons, the first being that they were of the Auditore and of the Pazzi. Both families had hated each other for generations, much like the Montagues and the Capulets of Verona had hated each other, but there was no Romeo and Juliet to tie everything together or make it right. The second reason was much bigger than either family. Vieri belonged to the Order of the Knights Templar and Federico was an Assassin. The Templars and the Assassins had been enemies since before the time of Christ, dating back to ancient Israel and the Ark of the Covenent. Because of this, it was an added hatred bred into the both of them.

The problem with Federico was that he loved to tease and taunt Vieri. He was rarely serious and Vieri truly felt embarrassed to be cornered by him. He would never let the older man win though, not until he learned to be an adult. It was a matter of pride with Vieri.

Now, pressed against the stone wall, he felt his temper rise and start to climb towards boiling point. He did not want to fight today, his head hurt and he had no body guards. However, if Federico gave him a reason, Vieri would kill him if it came to that.

"_Buona giornata _(Good day), Vieri! And how are you this fine day?" Federico asked, a relaxed grin on his face as he blocked Vieri in with his body.

"Get the HELL away from me, Auditore! _Figlio di una cagna_ (Son of a bitch)!" Vieri barked, trying to duck under the taller man's arm. Federico did not budge and inch and Vieri remained stuck between a rock wall and an asshole.

Federico only grinned wider. "Well, that's not very nice. My mother speaks very well of you and you call her a bitch. Who taught you your manners, Vieri?"

"_Stronzo_ (asshole)! Move out of the way! My day has already been bad enough without having to deal with your stupid ass as well!" Vieri shoved against Federico again. He still did not budge at all.

"Aww, you've had a bad day? Why don't you tell Federico all about it, eh?"

Vieri turned red. The bastard was taunting him again and it was obvious that he was enjoying it and getting a kick out of it. This pissed Vieri off to no end. The shorter man glared as menacingly as he could.

"I would rather cut out my own tongue with a rusty blade, thank you very much."

Federico did not lose that infuriating shit-eating grin of his. At least, not until he really took a close look at Vieri's face. A dark, angry bruise colored the right side of his face, including his eye. To Vieri's incredulous surprise, the grin quickly became a frown of concern.

The Assassin reached up and touched the bruise lightly with feather-light fingertips, which caused Vieri to flinch and hiss, wrenching back so fast that he struck his head against the wall behind him. He yelped loudly.

"_Cazzo_ (shit/fuck)!" He rubbed his head gingerly.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I never do. I leave that to Ezio," Federico said, touching the bruise again.

Vieri had to grudgingly admit to himself that this was true. Federico never hurt him. He might like to terrorize Vieri, but they had never had a physical altercation,. He let Federico touch him, though he tensed up.

"This was made by a large, heavy hand...Your father, Vieri?" Federico asked quietly, concern on his face and in his dark, deep eyes.

Vieri batted Federico's hand away irritably. "It's no concern of yours who hit me, Auditore. Just leave me alone. PLEASE," he ground out as an afterthought, hoping that his plea would sway Federico.

Federico regarded him calmly, thoughtfully for a moment. Finally, he simply sighed and placed his hand against Vieri's neck. Vieri held his temper in check.

"One day he's going to do some real damage to you, Vieri. He's been beating you since we were children. You need to do something before it's too late."

Vieri's temper crackled. "What would you have me do, _idiota _(idiot)? I can't simply leave if I want to, not now that I'm a Templar and have been given Templar secrets! He would find me and have me killed. You think it's so easy to break away from my father, but it's not that simple!"

Vieri inwardly cringed at the way his voice gradually climbed in pitch and broke with emotion. He hated that he was showing a weakness to this man, but the truth was, he was terrified of his father and most people did not understand that.

Federico looked absolutely horrified. "He wouldn't kill his own son, would he?"

The Templar snorted. "He already hits me, what would stop him from killing me? 'The only loyal Templar who leaves the sect is a dead Templar'. That's what he's been telling me for years. There is no love lost between my father and me. To stay alive, I will continue to let him slap me around if he feels like it. Now...please move so I can go home and say _buona sera _(good night) to this awful day."

Night was beginning to fall and long shadows stretched across the alleyway. Vieri knew he needed to be home for the Coena or his father was libel to hit him again. Federico did not seem to want to move at all.  
For a long time, he did not move. Vieri reached up to grasp him by the shoulders and push him back, but Federico grabbed Vieri's wrist, pinning it to he wall by his head. The shorter man tried to lash out with his free hand , but it was also caught and pinned. Vieri's strength was no match next to the brunet's.

Federico leaned in, murmuring in Vieri's ear. "Let me protect you, Vieri. I AM an Assassin. I could keep you safe."

"And why would you want to do that? Our families hate each other and it's not like we're _amici intimi_ (best friends)," Vieri muttered, his dark eyes regarding Federico with massive distrust.

Vieri did not receive a verbal answer, though it was still Federico's mouth that delivered it. Before he knew what was happening, Vieri's lips were captured by Federico's in a deep, hungry kiss.

Vieri's eyes widened and he froze, shocked by this turn of events. When Federico's tongue licked along Vieri's lower lip, the Templar's brain kicked back into action and he managed to shove Federico back hard. Federico stumbled as he went backwards.

"You...sick...BASTARD! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Vieri sputtered, wiping at his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Federico shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "No joke. I've always been a little bit into you, it's why I've never hurt you when we've encountered each other. When we were in school together, I thought you were kind of pretty."

Vieri turned an angry red and shoved at Federico again. He was shocked, confused, and angry, and that was only a small part of what he was feeling.

"I am not a girl, Auditore! 'Pretty'?! You thought I was 'pretty'?!"

Federico caught Vieri this time and kept him from shoving again. This only pissed the smaller man off more and he fought hard. Federico pinned him to the wall again, using his body completely to do so.

"Calm down! I never said you were a girl, _idiota_! You were just a very pretty boy with raven hair and dark brown eyes. Your skin is like milk, pure white. You're beautiful, Vieri," Federico explained, moving his hands to Vieri's slender waist.

Vieri scowled, though his pink cheeks gave him away. "Well, you are an ugly _stronzo_ with a flat face, so don't think that I've been mooning over you!"

Federico chuckled, pulling Vieri close, their bodies flush against each other. Vieri felt slightly horrified by this, glancing over Federico's shoulder toward the alley entrance to make certain that they were not being observed by anyone. He only breathed fractionally easier when he saw they were completely alone.

"I never thought you were. Love is not exactly at the front of YOUR mind, Vieri."

Vieri scowled. "Love is for fools like you who think that getting married and having a gaggle of brats is the ideal life."

Federico grinned. "Just because Ezio won the heart of the lovely Cristina Vespucci does not mean you should be bitter about love altoge-"

"SHUT UP! Keep your fucking mouth shut, Auditore!" Vieri was absolutely livid; Federico could tell from the fact that even his ears were a violent maroon color.

Everyone know that Vieri had vied for the hand of Cristina Vespucci. She was the beauty of Firenze (Florence) and had always had many suitors, including Vieri. However, Federico's young brother Ezio had won Cristina's heart when Vieri had nearly gone too far out of jealousy and a desire to prove himself a man. It was a bitter jealousy that had fueled the anger that was already there for the impertinent youth.

"Calm yourself, Vieri. I was only teasing," Federico said soothingly. But it did not help.

"Yes, you're ALWAYS teasing! You're never serious about anything! How do I even know your 'feelings' are real? You're just a prankster, an idiot! Leave me in peace!"

Vieri tried to struggle away, but Federico refused him that luxury, capturing his lips again, this time harder and deeper. He pressed him to the wall, not allowing him to move an inch.

Federico held the kiss for a long time and, to his horror, Vieri felt himself weakening to it. His hands came up, grasping Federico's upper arms tightly. He slowly began to kiss back, feeling completely at a loss as to whether to fight or not. His brain was making up it's mind for him and he found he was powerless against it and that excited him a little.

When Federico finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing a little erratically. Federico's hand was tangled in Vieri's hair and Vieri was fairly clinging to the taller man.

"So beautiful, Vieri. And an amazing kisser to boot." He smiled, not the irritatingly teasing smile, but a real one. "I'll leave you alone for now, _amore mio_ (my love). But this isn't the end. Not by a long shot."

With that, Federico pressed a chaste kiss to Vieri's lips and then quickly made his way up the side of the nearby building and onto the roof tops. Vieri could hear the sound of his footsteps receding into the night. Soon, it was completely silent.

Vieri felt dazed by the entire encounter. He hadn't expected any of it and his whole body felt like jelly now that it was over. He leaned back against the wall, his head tilted back as he tried to clear his head of thoughts of Federico. He could still sense his scent, his touch, his lips. The were all running around his mind like a stampede.

"Vieri!" came a sharp voice from the alley entrance.

Vieri jumped about a foot, stumbling back onto his derriere. He quickly looked towards the voice and saw his father's bodyguard, Vicenzo, standing there.

"Vicenzo! What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" he demanded, feeling a coldness settling into the pit of his stomach.

"I only just arrived and your father wants you home for the Coena (the evening meal)," Vicenzo replied, his voice cold. He never moved to help Vieri off of his backside.

Vieri stood, feeling relieved. If he had been caught with Federico, his father would have beat the hell out of him. But the prospect of the evening meal with him did not bode much better.

"He most likely wants me home so that he has someone to slap around," Vieri muttered, brushing off his clothes.

"Did you say something, Vieri?" Vicenzo asked, nosy asshole that he was.

"No, nothing, Vicenzo. Lead on."

The walk home was silent, which did not help Vieri any. His mind was still on the encounter with Federico. He would have welcomed conversation to distract him, but he and Vicenzo hated each other.

Vieri was soon walking through the front door and knew immediately that his father's mood was very black. There were a couple of priceless vases in pieces on the floor and a couple of pieces of furniture overturned. This did not settle well with Vieri. Usually when furniture got thrown, it meant that Francesco was drunk.

"I'm home," Vieri called unenthusiastically. He strode into the dining room and his worst thoughts were realized when he saw the scene in front of him.

His father sat at the head of the table, his eyes unfocused as he took a deep drink of Chianti. To his right sat Vieri's mother, Clarice, a red mark on her cheek. His little sister, Viola, was cowering beside their mother, a red mark across her own cheek. It looked like it had been bad, worse than usual.

"Where the HELL have you been, _figlio di puttana_ (son of a whore)?" Francesco drawled out, his words slurred by alcohol.

Vieri frowned, sitting beside his father on the left side. He braced himself as best he could before speaking. "I was walking home as my horse threw a shoe clear across the city. I was detained by some foolish upstart who thought he would get the best of a Pazzi. Vicenzo found me only moments after I had taught him a lesson, Father."

He looked down at his table setting, not meeting his father's eye. It was not really a lie. Federico was a bit of an upstart.

The answer did not satisfy Francesco de' Pazzi, who snarled out, "And are you too stupid to know to to got he livery for another horse, _idiota_? Have I really raised such a fool?"

Vieri turned red with anger and embarrassment. He gritted his teeth and answered quite edgily.

"Perhaps I WANTED to walk, Father. It had been such a nice day and the evening was becoming equally pleasant. Forgive me if I enjoy solitude in fine weather."

His snark earned him a hand across the face. His neck snapped to the side as he let out a harsh gasp of surprise, his hand flying to his cheek.

"Speak that way to me again, _bastardo_ (bastard) and it will be a knife to your throat. You may be my son, but you are utterly worthless to me. A waste of space. Who needs children, little assholes that they are?" Francesco slurred out, biting into some cold mutton.

Vieri turned his head back slowly, a cold fury in his chest. When he spoke, his eyes snapped with anger. "I guess you would know all about assholes, wouldn't you, Father?" He stood, secretly satisfied at the look of apoplectic rage on his father's face. "I'm not hungry and I certainly wouldn't want to waste all of your good food on a worthless child such as I. Good night."

With that, Vieri spun on his heel and stormed upstairs to his bedchamber, slamming the door shut behind him. He quickly locked it and lost his temper, throwing several things across the room. After several minutes, he threw himself onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his composure.

He hated his father so much. There had been numerous times where he had wanted to kill the bastard and had barely restrained himself. If anyone was a waste of space, it was Francesco de' Pazzi.

Francesco was a big reason why Vieri never wanted children. With the way his own temper tended to flare over the littlest things, so much like his father's, he knew he would be no better a father. He refused to do that to an innocent child.

Vieri lay there, absolutely still for a very long time. His eyes were closed, but after awhile, he could sense movement in the room and a very strong, though not unpleasant, odor met his senses.

"Auditore, stop trying to be sneaky. I know you're there," Vieri said wearily. "You wear far too much cologne to sneak up on anyone."

He felt pressure on the bed as his visitor sat down. Then, two hands descended on his waist and he felt warmth against his chest as another male chest pressed to his. Warm lips touched to his throat.

"Damn. I wanted to surprise you," purred Federico, sucking gently at Vieri's Adam's Apple.

"Then ease up during your morning ablutions." Vieri opened his eyes, looking up into the eyes of the man he really did not want to see at the moment. He was too tired to fight him and simply sighed. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Something told me to follow you home after earlier. I saw what your father did." Federico's eyes were solemn. "Vieri..."

"Stop. Don't pity me, I can't handle that. I told you before, there is no love lost between us. Father and I rarely see eye-to-eye, especially when he gets drunk and hits my mother or sister. I get through it as best I can."

Federico was quiet, looking down into Vieri's face. The look in his eyes disconcerted the Templar a bit and when Federico pinned him down more, he felt a slight twinge of panic rise in his chest.

"Then let's forget the negative and make this a positive. Let me love you, Vieri..."

Vieri tried to throw Federico off. "Do those stupid lines work on the girls?! That was the worst pick-up line I have ever heard!"

Federico laughed, holding on tight. "You cannot blame me for trying!"

Vieri scowled and sat up, glaring the entire time. He really hated Federico Auditore, more than he hated most people. Except for perhaps Ezio. He hated Ezio the most.  
"Get lost and please don't find your way back here," he ground out between gritted teeth.

The Assassin looked hurt. "You wound me, _amore mio_ (my love)!"

Vieri's eyes narrowed. "Call me that again and I'll wound you for real. I'll knock your fucking teeth in!"

A wicked look passed over Federico's face. "Would you really hurt the person who thought to bring you food?"

The taller man stood and walked over to the window, where a brown basket sat waiting. Vieri could see a loaf of bread and fruit on top, but was fairly certain there was more in the basket because of the size of it. Vieri's traitorous stomach growled in appreciation.

"I'm not hungry," he snapped, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"I gather you're not, as it seems you ate that bear whole," Federico grinned, crossing his arms cockily.

A long-suffering sigh escaped Vieri's lips. He really, REALLY hated Federico Auditore.

"Fine. I'll eat a little since my stomach won't let me get away with it. What did you bring?"

Federico began to unpack the basket. There was the bread, grapes and apples, some cheese, some _capocollo finocchiata_, and a bottle of red wine. Vieri felt himself begin to salivate. 

"Right after you stormed out of the dining room, I hastened to the little market not far from here. I know most of the merchants and they were able to put this all together for me fairly quickly. I thought you might be hungry."

Though Vieri would rather die than say it out loud, he was a little touched. It was rare that anyone thought of him like that and it made him feel a little happy.

"I rarely eat when Father is like that...Thank you for this," Vieri said quietly, going over to the food.

Federico looked pleasantly surprised at the kind words and wisely kept from making a joke. He gently patted Vieri's shoulder. "You're welcome, Vieri."

Vieri produced two wine glasses from a cupboard in the room and Federico popped open the wine. He poured the glasses while Vieri to cut the bread, cheese, and meat for them to share.

They quietly ate and Vieri could not remember a more peaceful meal in a very long time. And really, the companionship wasn't so bad either. As long as Federico was occupied with something, he was much less annoying.

Vieri was lifting a large, luscious grape to his lips when Federico spoke. "Hold that between your teeth for a moment. Please and thank you," he added firmly at Vieri's raised eyebrow.

He received a small scowl in reply from the black-haired man, but smiled when Vieri acquiesced. It was a little humorous to see the normally stoic Vieri sitting there with a grape between his teeth.

"Nah hwut?" Vieri hissed around the grape, his eyes looking dangerous.

"Now this."

With that, Federico swooped in, kissing Vieri hard and bursting the grape between them. Sweet juice filled both their mouths and dripped down their chins.

Vieri, despite himself, moaned at the very sudden movement and sensation. The move was sensuous and heated and Vieri had never experienced anything like it. He held tight to Federico's arms, feeling momentarily weakened.

Federico took advantage of that weakness, pulling Vieri into his lap, his hands pushing up and under his black velvet doublet and undershirt. He touched soft skin and Vieri protested a little, trying to pull back.

The Assassin's large hand tangled into his raven tresses, keeping him firmly in place. Vieri groaned at the show of dominance, trying not to appear as aroused as he felt by it. He couldn't fool Federico, however, who flipped Vieri onto his back, kissing him even deeper.

A large part of Vieri's mind was telling him how wrong this was. They were Assassin and Templar, Auditore and Pazzi, two men who had spent most of their lives learning to despise each other. But another part of his mind, the part that had tried to remain hidden for years, the part that his father knew and despised more than anything, wanted nothing more than to give in to the taller, stronger man.

Vieri was queer. He preferred men to women and always had. His father had found out three years previously when he had caught Vieri with his manservant in the pantry in a very sexual act.

Francesco might have been able to look the other way had his son been dominant in the situation. But Vieri preferred being dominated by strong men and that was something his father could not abide by. The already-strained father-son relationship became irreparably so.

Vieri had not been with anyone since and had closed off emotionally. He only showed affection towards his little sister and that wasn't as often as it could have been.

Having Federico against him like this was doing more to him than he'd ever admit out loud. The warm weight of his body was delicious. Vieri's leg curled around Federico's thigh as they continued to kiss hungrily.

Federico's fingers were on the silver fastenings of the doublet, quickly flicking them open. Vieri lifted his torso from the floor to allow him to take it off. His shirt soon followed and Federico's hands, roughened by years of training as an Assassin, slid over Vieri's smooth chest, over dusky nipples, causing them to peak.

"Mmf!" Vieri moaned against Federico's lips, arching up to the other man.

Federico was surprised, to say the least. He'd expected Vieri to fight him more, so he was pleased that the young man beneath him suddenly seemed to come alive in his hands.

Federico broke the kiss, running his hands all over Vieri's chest. He leaned down, kissing the flat of the smaller man's stomach. Vieri shivered at that, eyes closing.

"You're so beautiful, Vieri...I've wanted to touch you like this for so long...So long," Federico murmured, licking over a nipple with the flat of his tongue.

"Mm...Stop talking and just take me, Auditore. This is the only chance you'll get, so make the most of it," Vieri muttered back, his own hands on Federico's sides. "I haven't been fucked in forever..."

That made Federico sit up, staring down at Vieri with wide eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. Vieri realized what he had said and flushed a little, but met Federico's eyes challengingly.

"How many men have you been with, Vieri?! Are you always submissive?" Federico asked, his voice dangerously low.

Vieri hesitated, not liking the look on the other man's face. He looked possessive and angry.

"Answer me!"

"I've been with four lovers and yes, I'm always submissive. Not that it's any of your busin-"

He was cut off abruptly by Federico slamming his hand down next to Vieri's head. Vieri's eyes widened as fear twisted his stomach.

"You belong to me, Pazzi! Once I take you, you're mine and if you even THINK of being with someone else, I'll kill them and then I'll punish you, _mi capisci _(do you understand me)?"

Federico's face was dark and deadly-looking. It actually terrified Vieri, who had never seen the other man like that. He felt cold fear running through him and stared up at Federico, frozen.

Then, the taller man's eyes softened and he grinned a little sheepishly. "Was that too much? Did I overdo it?"

It took a moment for the fact that Federico had been playing around yet again to sink in for Vieri and then he hit Federico on the shoulder hard. He scowled angrily.

"_Stronzo_! What was that about?!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just playing," Federico chuckled and kissed Vieri's throat as the smaller man tried to push him off. "Calm down! I just...I'm a little jealous that some other man claimed you first. I would have loved to be your first male lover."

Vieri wasn't ready to let the whole thing go, despite Federico's attempt to be romantic about it. He pushed at his shoulder.

"I already get threatened by my father, _idiota_! I will not accept it, even in jest, from someone who claims to love me!" Vieri exclaimed.

Federico pinned him down and kissed him deeply. Vieri couldn't move and Federico was a damn good kisser. The kiss was gentle and loving and thorough, robbing him of any coherent thought, despite his anger.

When the Assassin broke the kiss, Vieri just stared up at him. Federico stroked his cheek.

"_Mi dispiace_ (I'm sorry), Vieri. It was not meant to upset you and I realize I went too far. It won't happen again. Forgive me?" There was no laughter in his eyes and he seemed genuine.

Vieri gave him a grudging look, but nodded sharply. "Do it again and I reserve the rights to twist my nails into your _coglioni _(balls). Deal?"

Federico blanched a little, but he also nodded. "Deal. Would you like to continue, Vieri?"

"Yes, damn you. I'm too aroused to refuse..." Vieri growled, pressing his clothed groin against Federico's hips to make a point.

Federico groaned at the prominent erection Vieri was pushing against him. He stood and pulled Vieri up against him, kissing and sucking at the shorter man's neck.

"Ah! Auditore!"

Federico lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the bed. Vieri felt the blood rushing in his veins and realized that he was about to give his body to an Auditore, an Assassin. It thrilled him in a way he had never felt before because of just how forbidden it was.

The Assassin laid Vieri on his back, leaning down to kiss him as he reached for the ties on Vieri's leggings, undoing them and pulling them off his legs. This bared Vieri completely to him.

"So beautiful...Your skin is milk-white, Vieri," Federico murmured, running his large hands over his smooth body, almost completely hairless except for a fine line of dark hair going from his stomach to his groin.

Vieri had never been ogled before. Even his previous lovers had never paid him such attention. Secretly, he really loved it and it made him feel attractive, not just another body to pound into the mattress.

"Undress, Auditore. I want to see you," Vieri murmured quietly, reaching out towards him to his doublet, unfastening one of the ties.

Federico lightly brushed Vieri's hands away and started undressing himself. With

every inch of flesh bared to him, Vieri's mouth went dry.

Federico's skin was dark, an olive color that contrasted to Vieri's in the most delicious way. When Federico's pants hit the ground, Vieri turned a dark red, from his forehead to his ears to his neck and lower.

The taller man was well cut and well-endowed. There was not a point anywhere on his body that was not lean or toned and he had fine hair scattered everywhere. Vieri had grown up on the mythos of Adonis and the Gods of Ancient Rome. If he ever believed they were real, it would have been while staring at Federico Auditore.

"Get over here. Touch me, Auditore. Touch me now," Vieri growled out, feeling his arousal grow.

"Your wish is my command, _amore mio_."

Federico slid between Vieri's thighs, moving up his body and kissing him deeply as his hands found his cock, rubbing over the head. Vieri's breath hitched and he groaned at the contact.

The taller man began to stroke gently, trying to find a rhythm. Once he had established one that seemed to leave Vieri breathless and bucking towards his hand, he picked up speed and firmness.

Vieri arched his back, moaning as he let go of any reservations he had. He had never thought he would spread his legs for an Auditore, especially Federico, but now that he was, he was going to fully enjoy it and there was one thing he was craving.

"Sit back. I want to do something," he muttered, gently shoving at Federico's chest.

Federico, a little perplexed, did as he was told, sitting back on the bed. Vieri rose up, crawling on his hands and knees until he was between the Assassin's thighs, his mouth inches from Federico's cock. His warm breath fanned over the sensitive organ and the taller man shivered.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy this, Auditore. It's the only time I'm doing this for you," Vieri stated, taking the organ in his hand, stroking upward slowly as he spoke.

Federico's head fell back as he gasped, his eyes sliding shut of their own accord. When he felt Vieri's warm mouth at the head, he felt like all the breath ahd been sucked out of him.

"Vieri!" he yelped.

Vieri's mouth descended onto his member and he was enveloped in wet heat. He groaned, gasping softly at the feeling.

Vieri began slowly bobbing up and down, taking him into his mouth a little bit more each time, until he had his nose pressed into the dark curls at his groin. Federico's cock was deep in his throat and Vieri was absolutely loving it.

Sucking cock was his secret vice. It was something he loved to do and was good at. All of his previous lovers had raved at his skill and had kept him on his knees for hours on end.

Federico was almost overwhelmed by this. He tangled his fingers in Vieri's raven locks, pressing his hips upward. Vieri groaned and the reverberations stimulated Federico's cock.

"Fuck! Vieri!"

Vieri sucked and licked along the thick vein on the underside of Federico's cock. He came to his _coglioni_ and took one into his mouth, sucking at it.

Federico's hips bucked, his hands clenching the sheets beneath him. None of his female lovers had ever been this adventurous or attentive and he was loving it. But he knew that he wasn't going to last long at this rate, and he wanted more.

"Vieri...Vieri..._basta_ (enough), please. I want to make love to you, _mia colomba_ (my dove)," he murmured, rubbing the back of Vieri's neck.

Vieri turned a little red at the endearment and pulled back, licking his lips a little. He looked down at Federico with dark eyes, gently rubbing at the broader man's chest.

"You want to make love to me? You want to be inside of me, Auditore?" Federico nodded. "What am I to you?"

Federico reared up, wrapping his arms around Vieri's waist, kissing his throat and sucking at his chin, loving him gently with his mouth.

"You are _amore mio...tesoro mio_ (my treasure). You are hot-headed and short-tempered and absolutely beautiful when you're angry, but even more beautiful when you smile. I love you, even if I shouldn't and even if there's no rational explanation for it. You're a Templar, a Pazzi. I am an Assassin, an Auditore. I should not love you as I do, but you are the one I adore. That is no pick up line, that's the truth, Vieri."

The shorter man was very surprised by this declaration of love. And Federico seemed absolutely genuine. Vieri had the suspicion he had never said anything like that before, Inexplicably, he felt warmth spread through his body and he was happy. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

"Well...if you feel that way, back it up. Fuck me like I'm the only one you've ever wanted to be with and like you can't get enough. Prove it to me," Vieri growled out, pressing his hips down into Federico's.

Federico growled in response and flipped Vieri so that he was on his stomach and then on his knees. Vieri was surprised by the sudden movement and looked back at Federico, wondering what he was doing.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet against his opening and gasped, realizing that Federico had just slipped his tongue inside. He groaned, burying his face in his arm, his hips pitching forward a little.

"Ah, _cazzo_!"

Federico began to thrust his tongue in and out, building a rhythm quickly. He had hands on Vieri's buttocks, squeezing and kneading as he pushed his tongue inside.

Vieri gripped the sheets, pushing back to Federico's mouth. Federico would occasionally pull back and use his fingers to spread Vieri's hole wider and wider. He licked and sucked, getting his fill of a taste that was distinctly Vieri.

Vieri reached down, stroking his own cock in time with Federico's tonguing. He was gasping and pressing back against Federico, wanting more, deeply turned on.

"Federico..." he moaned without realizing it.

The Assassin pulled back, a little surprised that Vieri had used his given name. Up until now, he'd only been Auditore, idiot, or asshole. Vieri must have been really turned on to have let that slip.

"Wh-why are you stopping?" Vieri stammered out, his voice shaking.

Federico shook his head. "Just thinking that you're prepared enough for the next step, _amore mio_."

He spread Vieri's opening wide with his fingers and allowed a long string of saliva to drip down from between his lips to the opening. He spread it with his fingertips around the outer edge of the anus and inside, coating him liberally.

Vieri stayed as still as he could, biting his lip to keep from crying out when the feeling almost became too intense. When he felt the head of Federico's sizable cock pressing at his puckered opening, he tensed.

Federico gently stroked his spine. "Relax, Vieri. Deep breaths."

Though Vieri deeply despised being told what to do, he knew Federico was right. Tensing up would only make this hurt and he knew that the older man did not want to hurt him.

Vieri took several slow, deep breaths and felt the tension begin to seep out of his body. Federico kissed his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Vieri's waist and slowly began to enter him.

He carefully pressed in and Vieri let out a low moan, feeling every inch slide in. He gripped Federico's arm, feeling his skin slick with sweat.

Finally, Federico bottomed out, his _coglioni_ pressed up against Vieri's ass. Vieri had never felt so full before and he loved it. Federico shifted a little and struck upon Vieri's prostate, causing him to cry out and nearly buckle beneath the other man, but Federico held him up.

"Ah! _Merda_ (shit)! Again, _per favore_ (please)!" Vieri gasped out, eyes closing as he swallowed hard.

Federico kissed Vieri's neck, repositioning himself and thrusting back in, striking that spot again. Vieri's back arched, his head thrown back in pleasure. Federico's lips moved to his ear and he sucked on Vieri's lobe.

The Assassin began a series of shallow thrusts, not removing himself himself very far and sliding back in at full force. Vieri was making the sweetest, "Ah!" sounds with each thrust and it encouraged Federico.

He pulled Vieri's arms out form under him, pinning them with his hands. Vieri's chest was now pressed into the mattress, his arse in the air. It was a very vulnerable position and Vieri was growing harder because of it.

Federico flattened himself against Vieri's back, thrusting deeper into the Templar. Vieri moaned into his pillow, feeling himself being drilled into the mattress. The feeling of his silk sheets against his cock was heightening the experience in ways he'd never imagined.

As it had been three years since his last sexual encounter and as Federico seemed to know exactly what he was doing, Vieri knew it wouldn't take long. He already felt overstimulated and only sheer willpower was keeping him from arriving too early. But that willpower was going to run out and fast.

Luckily, it seemed that Federico was having a similar problem. He groaned in Vieri's ear, his movements a little erratic.

"I'm so close, _colomba_. Are you?" Federico murmured, pushing deeply though slowing down.

"Yes...Finish us both, Federico. Make us both come!" Vieri exclaimed, pressing back to him.

Federico needed no further encouragement. He began to slam into Vieri with abandon, pressing against the smaller man's prostate several times in succession.

Vieri yelled into the pillow, coming harder than he ever had before, thick jets of pearly cum spurting onto the sheets. His whole body tensed and his hole tightened around Federico's cock.

Federico groaned, burying his face in Vieri's hair as he came as well, flooding Vieri's opening with his own cum. He held Vieri's hands in his own, clutching them tightly.

He collapsed atop Vieri, holding him tight. He nuzzled the back of the younger man's neck, breathing hard. He gently kissed his neck.

Vieri was completely spent, his head turned to the side. The warmth of Federico's body against his own was soothing and the gentle kisses felt good. He also didn't mind that Federico was still buried inside of him.

"Mm. Are you okay, _tesoro mio_?" Federico asked softly, nuzzling Vieri.

"_Si_. I feel good..." Vieri murmured back, turning his head a little, offering a kiss to Federico.

Federico took it, kissing him deeply. He explored Vieri's mouth at his ease, gently stroking his side.

Vieri would never admit how much he liked the post-coital attention. It made him feel good and cared for, which was something he'd been craving for a long time.

Federico rolled them onto their sides, still within Vieri. He gently stroked his fingers over a dusky nipple, causing Vieri to shiver.

"That was the best I've ever had, Vieri. Our bodies seem to just fit together," the Assassin said, nuzzling him.

That was true. Their hips fit together well and Federico felt so right, pressed up to him and inside of him. He touched Vieri and it made his heart race. But Vieri was Vieri and would not ever say anything so sappy.

"It was pretty good. I wouldn't mind having you in my bed again, Auditore," he replied as nonchalantly as possible.

But Federico wasn't fooled. He'd play along, but he was not fooled at all by the act of indifference.

"Then I'll tumble you anytime you like, Vieri. All you have to do is ask," he replied, grinning.

"Good. And no sleeping with anyone else, _mi piccolo cimice_ (my little bedbug). If you bed me, you bed ONLY me, _capito_?"

Federico thought this was a cute for Vieri to show his jealousy and possessiveness. He kissed Vieri gently.

"_Io capito, amore mio_."

Federico reached down and grasped the duvet, pulling it up and over them. Vieri snuggled back into his chest and fell into a doze fairly quickly with Federico holding him tight.

Neither were aware of two sets of eyes watching them, one from the window and one from the door.

Francesco de' Pazzi turned away from the door in disgust. His son was nothing but a degenerate, a waste of space. And it was time to up the ante and give Vieri an ultimatum. He stumbled his way down the stairs to his study to think about Vieri's punishment.

Outside Vieri's window, Ezio Auditore flattened himself against the outer wall, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, his dark eyes wide with shock. He had never expected to see what he had just witnessed and it was leaving him reeling.

He had never thought his older brother would be into men, let alone Vieri de' Pazzi. And yet, what he had seen, the way Federico had made love to Vieri, there was no way he could deny it.

Ezio leaped off the building into a bale of hay below, jumping out and hurrying along the cobblestone street. His head was full of thoughts that chased themselves around and all he wanted to do was hide in his room and try to think it over.

Blissfully unaware of either of them, Federico and Vieri dozed in each others arms. All hell would break loose in the days to come, but for now they would enjoy the interlude.

_LA FINE?_


End file.
